Ipod Shuffle Supernatural Style
by TheOriginalUser
Summary: Just some cute short stories inspired by songs on my ipod...SUPERNATURAL STYLE! Yay! I'm adding new ones! :D WARNING! - wincest, padackles, sam/dean, whatever floats ur boat. mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**Ze Ipod shuffle challenge! Lol**

…

#1. Written in the Stars by Tinie Tempah

…

"Look here." I take my eye away from the telescope and hold it in place for my four year old daughter.

She has to stand on her very tippy toes on top of the ammo box to look into the eyepiece. Her stuffed bunny hangs limp in her little fingers her light auburn hair and the delicate white billows of her nightgown flutter around her in the gentle night breeze.

"What's that one Papa?" She turns to face me, hazel eyes bright in the light of the crescent moon.

I point to the constellation on the map. "Orion. Can you see it? The three bright stars are his belt." My fingers trace across the faded paper, pointing out the stars.

She looks between the map and the stars shown in the lens of the telescope.

"I see him Papa!" She grins up at me, I smile gently back at her.

"Alright," Sam is standing in the door to the balcony, "time for bed Mary. Dean you have to stop keeping her up so late."

"But Momma, I learned Orion!" She states excitedly. Jumping down and running to my younger brother.

"And tomorrow you can learn Ursa Major and Ursa Minor. But right now you need to sleep.

He lifts our daughter into his arms.

"That's okay. Bedtime is my favorite time." I give Sammy a peck on the cheek before he goes to put Mary in bed.

He gives me a sly smile in return.


	2. Chapter 2

"Fuck." My six year old screams when his carefully constructed tower of wooden blocks tumbles to the dusty floor of the motel room.

"Tanner!" I yell slamming the musty tome I had been looking through to the table.

"What Momma?"

"You do not say that word!"

"Where did you learn that?" Dean asks from his perch on the bed.

"From you Papa. I been watching you, you say it a lot."

"That is a bad word. I never want to hear you say that again. Do you understand?"

"But Papa! I wanna be like you! I wanna do **everything** you do!"

"You can do everything except cuss!" Dean frowns down at him.

"Okay Papa. Sorry Momma." He looks crestfallen but Dean pats the bed next to him.

"Come up here and you can help me now.

Tanner is grinning as he climbs up next to his father, the bed creaking under even his small weight.

I have to smile at them. Dean has to help our son with almost all of the words. He only just started learning Latin. It's sweet.


	3. Chapter 3

**#3. Alien by Tokio Hotel**

**I thought this one would be hard but it really wasn't lol.**

…

"De pull over." Sam sits next to me in the Impala, clutching his slightly rounded stomach and turning a sickly shade of pale green.

"Again?" I groan, exasperated as I pull off to the shoulder of the highway.

"I can't help it!" He bolts out of his seat, falling to his knees on the dusty shoulder and emptying his stomach into the dirt.

I slide across the bench seat to sit behind him, holding his wild hair out of his face and gently rubbing his back.

"Jesus, Sammy! Do you really have anything left in you?"

He smiles up at me, "Well every time I throw up I have to eat something." He pokes at his stomach. "It takes a lot of work to grow an alien.

I laugh with him as we get back into the Impala and get back out onto the road.


	4. Chapter 4

**#4. Don't Turn Out the Lights by NKOTBSB**

…

"Momma, NO!" His little eyes fill with tears when I reach for the light switch.

"What's wrong baby?" I sit on the edge of his bed.

"He comes out in the dark Momma."

"Who does Jay?" Dean leans out of our bed just a few feet away.

"Tha monstah in the closet, Papa." His short finger points toward the faded white sliding doors across the room.

Of course there was no real monster in the closet, the windows and door had been salted and protection charms had been laid out, but Dean gets out of bed and kneels in front of our son,

"If I kill the monster, can you sleep in the dark?"

John nods slightly.

"Okay. Let me go get my closet monster weapons." Dean pushes himself off the floor and goes into the bathroom.

"Why does Papa keep his weapons in the potty?"

"I don't know sweetie."

Dean emerges, striding across the room, ice bucket turned over and perched precariously on his head, and brandishing the toilet brush and a spray bottle of water.

I can't help but laugh a little.

"Sam," Dean pouts, "this is not a laughing matter!"

"Right." I put on a serious face as Dean slides open the closet door and creeps in.

Everything is quite for a minute before he yells banging against the door and walls.

John jumps next to me and I pull him close.

"Papa!" he cries out.

Everything falls silent again before Dean walks confidently out of the closet.

"All gone Little Bear. He won't ever be coming back."

We each give our son a goodnight kiss and hug before switching off the lights settling into bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**#5. Hold My Hand by Michael Jackson and Akon**

…

"Lucy, James, don't wander off."

"Okay Papa!" The twins chime simultaneously, bouncing along next to me, hazel eyes looking at all of the new people and things in the mall.

"Papa? Where did Daddy go?" James looks up at me.

"He went to buy something."

"What did he go to buy?"

"Nothing you need to worry about Lulu."

"Okay."

"Ooh! Look Papa!" James rushes away from me, through the crowd, to press his face against the glass of the Build-A-Bear Workshop.

"James Daniel Winchester!" I shout after him. "Don't run off like that, I told you!"

"I'm sorry Papa." He scuffs the toe of his small converse against the tiled floor.

I sigh. "Just…don't do it again."

"Okay Papa."

"Do you want to make a bear?"

"Yes please!"

"Can I make one too Papa?" My little LuLu fiddles with the hem of her skirt.

"Of course baby. But If I buy you the bears then you both have to promise to hold my hand and not let go until we get back to the hotel, okay?"

"Yes, Papa! We'll never let go." They rush into the store.

"Me either." Sam comes up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist, pressing his warm cheek to my temple.

"Good." I intertwine our fingers as we watch our children stuff and dress their bears.

...

**The end :) I had alot of fun with this so maybe there will be another one in the future :)**


	6. Chapter 7

Watching You Watch Him

_ I can't take it. I can't take the way your eyes follow every move he makes. The way you smile, a genuine smile! The way you haven't in years! That genuine smile that you give him when he does something stupid, when he stumbles over his own two feet. And I can't take the way you laugh your unburdend laugh at his failed attempt at a joke. I can't take the fact that it's him and not me!_

_ I think you know. I think you know that I'm painfullly, undeniably, pitifully, and disgustingly in love with you. Maybe that's it, that you know and you're disgusted with me. I know I'm a sick fuck. A sick fuck in love with his baby brother. In love with you before you were even legal. In love with you before you hit puberty. Hell I don't know when it started, I was probably in love with you before you were out of diapers._

_ I guess that's why you chose to ignore it._

_ I want to be happy for you. Really, I do. But I just can't be with the way you fall over yourself for him. Even in the begining, when he would give you that blank look, tilt his head in that stupid way he does. In the begining when he was completely oblivious. When my world was okay and I still had that deluded thought that maybe I could have you._

_ Then of course, he had thought it would be a good idea to watch a couple of movies and I guess it clicked for him what you were doing. I saw it immediately and I know you did too. That blank look and tilted head dissapeared, instead being replaced with flushed cheeks and crooked smiles and him trying to do the same in return and utterly failing, but ultimately bringing that smile to your face again, the one that reaches all the way to your eyes._

_ I can't take it._

_ There was a point, after you started getting a seperate motel room, where I picked up someone from a bar. We were in Denver for a month, remember? About four months ago, or is it five? This guy was nice. Kind, and funny, and handsome. And, honestly, when he was with me, it didn't matter what we were doing; talking, or watching TV, or cuddling, yeah, cuddling. If you were ever to know this, well, I can picture your jaw dropping and you laughing your ass off._

_ I wonder about him sometimes, most days really. When we had to leave, I admit that I left half of my heart with him. The other half is still your's. This is a good thing right? You had my whole heart tucked into the palm of your hand. Now that it's only half, even if you shatter that half into millions or even billions of tiny pieces. I'm confident it's twin lives safely with Gabe, that was his name. Safely tucked into the breast pocket of his favorite red vest while he works all day in his candy shop._

_ Sammy, I love you, you know I do. But...I think every day, the more I think about him, more and more of my heart belongs to him. Not that you would mind this, right?_

_ Today, I thought I saw him, Gabe, that is. He was sitting on a park bench and I think my heart stopped. The man sitting there, looking so much like the one I had to leave in Denver. That man, smiling and laughing. That man, carefully adjusting the tiny pink hat and sweater on the baby in his arms. But when I look away for a split second, he's gone. Am I going crazy?_

_ Sam, Sammy, baby boy, you will always have a part of my heart. One big enough to crush me if you were to die, but still not big enough to hurt if you broke it. Every day that goes by however, my heart is heavy. I miss Gabe. I don't know what this is. It's going on ten months since we were last in Denver, and returning now, I find myself looking through every store window, down every alley, under every rock and bug I can, just to see him. Just to find him and have him, to take him, to never let him go._

_ When Castiel tells us that there's another angel in town, I brush it off. Unless they try and kill us, it doesn't matter to me._

_ And Castielle is running down the street, nearly barreling into a short man waiting at the bus stop. Even from down the street I can hear him yelling at the man. And when we get closer the sharp wailing of a baby fills the air, and Castiel stops shouting suddenly._

_ You wouldn't believe my reaction, well, I guess you would, you were there. But it was none other than Gabe. My Gabe! Standing there at a bus stop in Denver in the dead of winter trying to calm a screaming and squirming child. And there was me, fuming. He had a family? And Castiel introduces my Gabe as his brother, Gabriel, the other angel that Castiel had noticed earlier._

_ Castiel has so many questions and I suppose it's our fault that he blurts them all in one breath and so fast that we can't pick out a single word._

_ And Gabe is just staring up at me and smiling. I'm ready to wring his little neck for cheating with me. But he starts speaking and I deflate more and more with every word until I think my heart is simply a puddle in my rib cage._

_ There was never any cheating._

_ She's mine._

_ Mine and Gabe's._

_ Our daughter._

_ A literal miracle straight from God Himself._

_ ..._

_ Sammy, my life is perfect._

_ I have Gabe, and I have Mary._

_ And I can finally be happy for you and Castiel. And I can't wait to see what else fate has in store for us._

_ I love you all,_

_ Dean Winchester_

I finish reading the letter, tears falling freely down my face. All around me, people are crying. Castiel, at my side, gripping my hand. To the side, Gabriel is clinging to his and Dean's oldest daughter, Mary, now in her late fourties. Their first son and second daughter, John and Lulu, in their late thirties, sit silently in the grass, hands gripping eachother with white knuckles as they sob, holding their respective children close. Their second, and third son, and third daughter, the triplets in their mid thirties, Hansen, Bobby, and Samantha, sit in a circle, discussing memories they had of Dean, all crying and laughing occasionaly.

Samantha cries harder as she says how she had hoped Dean would have been able to meet her new twins. A boy and girl. Dean and Emily. Still safe and warm and unborn.

Mary's only son, Jake, holds on tight to his mother and grandfather.

John's two daughters, one two last week and the other three, aren't yet old enough to understand what's going on, but they cry because their daddy is crying.

And Lulu's twin sons cry in her lap, at five, understanding that their grandpa is gone and not coming back.

Gabe lets go of Mary to light the pyre before we all gravitate together, wrapping arms around the nearest person and passing tissues. And when the fire goes out and we go back to my house, Gabe is sobbing harder than ever as he asks his children to understand, that he can't stay, he can't be without Dean. He doesn't know if he'll ever be able to come back to Earth if he goes to be with Dean.

For the most part, they understand, and after a teary goodbye that leaves us all dry I'm sure, he's gone.

Of course I will think of Dean every day, and for now I console myself with the fact that it won't hurt this bad forever. But I let it hurt for now. The pain is a sad one but a good one. Part of the healing process.

And someday, I'll see him again.

I am sorry for this depressing story! I'm sorry, it was just an idea! And once I started I couldn't stop! Ahhhh! Well is it at least good?


End file.
